LipsTick
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Y Naruto deseaba tener ese poder con el cual había escuchado que podría someter a Sasuke pero aún más queria probar esos rojos, deliciosos y carnosos labios. Lástima que termino siendo él quien se rindió ante el poder de aquel extraño instrumento xD


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla xD

El fic es de mi total autoria aunque le haya hecho cambios y aunque haya cambiado de cuenta :3

lol

* * *

><p><strong>lιpѕтιcĸ <strong>

Naruto corrió desesperando entre las calles de la aldea y sobre varios tejados, su vida estaba en peligro. Escuchó los gritos de la chica que corría tras él y le rogó a su difunto maestro que lo ayudara y como si del viejo pervertido se tratara, alguna fuerza extraña o quizás el terror le hizo correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta que al fin llego.

El barrio Uchiha

Después de pasar la línea divisora entre Konoha y el territorio del Pai Pai respiró al fin, Sakura se detuvo y le maldijo mil veces mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal encerrado pero terminó por marcharse dejando inmensos huecos en vez de normales pisadas.

Naruto sonrío abiertamente y se rascó la nuca mientras caminaba hasta la casa que ahora habitaba y entró en ella con mucho cuidado. No era de esperarse que no hiciese un gran escándalo aún cuando lo estuviese evitando pero para su suerte, no hubo señales de que el Uchiha hubiese despertado.

Respiró una vez más con tranquilidad y subió alegre hasta la habitación. Sasuke había regresado de una misión y estaba durmiendo tan profundamente que ni siquiera notó cuando el alegre rubio se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras le observaba. Naruto sabía perfectamente que Sasuke nunca despertaba de buen humor y era una fija sentencia de muerte despertarle pero él no tenía aquellas intenciones, sólo deseaba probar _algo_.

Los días anteriores había notado algo diferente en Sakura, notó un brillo y color algo inusual en los labios de la chica y un ligero olor a cereza. Tras mucho pensarlo al final termino observándola y descubriendo su secreto.

Al igual que Ino, Ten Ten y hasta Hinata, la pelirrosa usaba un pequeño cilindro que contenía una barrita de algo desconocido para él. Lo único que sabía de aquel extraño objeto era que: las chicas lo usaban mucho, tenía un rico olor, dejaba los labios brillosos, colorados y hasta provocativos.

Y pensó que sería buena idea averiguar más sobre aquel pequeño objeto así que había decidió tomar prestado y sin consultar el de Sakura. La chica no reaccionó muy bien y amenazó con golpearle. Según Ino y ella, esa barrita de brillante contenido y rico olor sería lo que devolvería al Uchiha al _buen camino_.

Naruto sonrío abiertamente, tenía en sus manos el objeto de supuesto poder ante Sasuke y deseaba probarlo. No en él, sabía que esas cosas eran de chicas así que sentía curiosidad por saber qué se sentiría besar al moreno con unos labios brillosos, provocativos y con un rico olor.

Sin medida volvió a sonreír, esta vez malicioso y sacó de su bolsillo el llamado "lipstic" o algo parecido, acercándolo peligrosamente a al rostro del moreno. Sin mucha precisión cubrió los labios y parte de la piel y cuando hubo terminado su labor, se aseguró de que Sasuke no estuviese despierto para evitar _accidentes_.

Lentamente se fue acercando su rostro hasta rozar sus labios, a escasos milímetros de su boca. Cuanta razón tenía Sakura, aquello era algo embelesante y llamativo para cualquier persona.

Un delicioso olor a cereza, unos labios brillantes y llamativos. Naruto no pudo resistirse ni un minuto más y le besó, descubriendo el ligero sabor a cereza.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo tenía su lengua dentro de la boca de Sasuke, tampoco notó cuándo este comenzó a responderle y mucho menos supo de dónde venía aquel calor terrible que comenzaba a llenar la habitación.

Se maldijo mil y una vez por haberse dejado llevar, lo más probable es que lo echara de la cama y hasta de la misma casa pero no fue así. Sasuke le sujeto para atraerle más hacia si y corresponder sin medida aquel beso que se volvió intenso hasta dejarles sin aire por el desenfreno descolocado.

Naruto sonrío, a Sasuke le había gustado aquello y no le había sacado a patadas, cosa que significaba que no dormiría fuera de casa y no recibiría ningún golpe.

**—Dobe ¿Qué traes en los labios?**

Sasuke le miró y sonrío de lado mientras se tocaba los labios, aquello había sido un increíblemente buen despertar y más con aquel dulce olor y sabor.

**—lipstic o algo así y lo estás usando tú dattebayo.**

El rubio sonrío casi a punto de reir hasta que observo como la media sonrisa del moreno desaparecía, su labio se curvo molesto y una vena palpito en su cien. Naruto salió volando por la ventana de la casa antes de ser quemado por la técnica del fuego.

**¿Lipstick?**

¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido eso?

Días después Ino y Sakura decidieron que el momento había llegado, conquistarían a Sasuke con sus deliciosos labiales.

Pero sus planes se vinieron abajo al ver como el moreno pasaba de largo con un ligero brillo en sus labios. Las mandíbulas de ambas cayeron hasta el piso y lloraron desconsoladas.

Sasuke estaba usando un brillo labial y no uno cualquiera, uno para el cuidado de los labios contra el sol y resequedad, con delicioso olor y un poco de sabor a... ¿Ramen?

Lo más sorpresivo fue ver a Naruto correr tras él notoriamente desesperado.

¿Qué?

Sasuke sólo estaba cuidando sus labios.

* * *

><p>hahahahaha LOL! XD YOOOSSSSHHH XD<p>

uno mas uno mas! XD

espero les haya gustado ^^ y si no, pues ni modo XD no le puede gustar a todo el mundo o si? XD

lol

recuerden cuidar sus labios! y ya se q el lipstick no es un brillo protector labial pero preferí ese nombre a ponerle al fic "brillo protector labial"

hahahahaha lipstick yeah suena mejor o no? XD

lol

review~!

XD

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
